


i know i just stepped on your foot, but hear me out — go out with me?

by hitoshinsou



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, first work technically, herb has anxiety but its mentioned very briefly, i cant believe i wrote something happy for once, people dont interact like this but it's fanfic let me have this, this fic wrote itself, wind archer is smooth for two minutes but he's ultimately a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitoshinsou/pseuds/hitoshinsou
Summary: Wind Archer and Herb meet in the most mundane of ways.





	i know i just stepped on your foot, but hear me out — go out with me?

**Author's Note:**

> ooooh god im nervous to be posting this. however there aren't many archerb fics and i need to change that, even if i write them all myself.
> 
> I have so many ideas but please...... give me prompts, ill love you eternally [if ur cool with that]
> 
> anyway— comment maybe??? if you want.

The sky is a deep indigo, with stars dotted across it, twinkling. Wind Archer, or just Archer, walks along a path, stopping as he feels his foot land on something. . . softer. He looks down, seeing someone's foot under his. He's about to apologize, but then—

 _Oh. Oh my God._

— he looks up.

Y’know, Archer wasn't even listening to what the man was saying, only focusing on how cute his round face was.

He snaps back into reality when the man stops talking.

“I, um. Sorry, what?” He stammers, looking down at the rather short male. That isn't what he wants to say but he can't focus, noting that the stranger's hair is similar in colour to his own, but appears to be much softer and — _oh my God_ — he is so tempted to run his hands through the soft green locks, but refrains from doing so — he didn't want to offend the guy.

“I said: you're standing on my foot. Could you please move?”

Oh. Archer thought it was actually something important. Well, anything the man said would be important to him, but _more_ important. Something that would require him to actually talk to him.

“You're really pretty,” He blurts and then internally _kicks himself_ because you Do Not Say That when you've just met someone. Or accidentally stood on their foot. “People probably tell you that all the time, though.” He mumbles, looking into the man's deep brown eyes.

“You. . . You mean that?” The person says and Archer has to stop his jaw from dropping.

“Of course! You're _so_ pretty, it's like. Impossible to put words to. I could write poetry about your beauty.” Uncharacteristically, he smirks as the stranger giggles.

As he looks down, he notices his foot is still digging into the beautiful stranger's and he places it back on the solid ground. He looks back up to see their eyes meet.

“That's an oxymoron,” Stranger-that-he-would-die-for laughs. 

_“You’re_ an oxymoron.”Archer retorts.

“My name's Wind Archer, by the way.” He says and the man's eyes widen.

“My. . . My name is H-Herb,” His brown eyes look at the floor. Is he. . . nervous? If someone as pretty as him was nervous then, well, Archer didn't know what to think. “It's an honour to meet you. I, uh, sorry, I didn't recognise you before; I'm really tired from my late night shifts and. . .” Herb trails off, his voice becoming incoherent mumbles.

Archer smiles, laughing a little. “You’re fine, Herb.” The name feels nice as it rolls off his tongue. _It suits him,_ he thinks. “But. . . if you wanted to make it up to me, you could. . . Oh, I don't know, let me walk you home?”

Herb’s face has reddened when Archer looks back at him. The shorter male fidgets with his hands.

“You're sure?” He murmurs, so quiet that Archer can barely hear it.

“I'm sure,” Archer smiles again. _God,_ he hasn't smiled this much in a while. “Show me the way,if you're accepting my offer.” 

Herb nods, then walks forward. “Are you coming?” Call him dramatic but with the way the moonlight shines on Herb's hair has Archer wanting to follow him to the ends of the earth.

He doesn't say that, obviously, that would be weird for just meeting someone, even if you found them cute as hell — but he thinks about it.

It's all he can think about as he follows Herb and they chat about small things, like how Herb really likes plants and his job at a coffee shop. Archer is more of a listener than a talker, so he nods and makes small noises of encouragement, begging the other man to keep talking in his own way. His voice is like honey, smooth and somewhat healing to Archer’s ears.

Archer's eyes are only focused on Herb — in the few moments that they share, he can't focus on anything else. 

Oh, and they end up holding hands when they reach Herb's apartment too. The two break apart at Herb reaches in his pocket for his keys.

“Do you. . . do you want my number?” Herb asks, hesitant. His hands are shaking slightly and Archer looks from them to Herb's face, which looks so nervous. It's cute, but at the same time he wants to make Herb happy.

“Yeah,” He breathes out. They exchange numbers and then Archer really has to leave. He knows if he stays in there any longer, he'll end up making it very awkward by, like, kissing him senseless or something.

“I had a nice time tonight,” Herb murmurs as he sees him out. _We didn't even do anything and I literally can't wait to see you again,_ Archer thinks. He doesn't say that, _that_ would definitely make things a little more than awkward.

“It was nice,” Archer agrees. 

_“Text me!”_ Herb seems to blurt out. 

The taller man nods, then turns to leave.

“I will,” He says as a farewell, then leaves the building.

 

 

 

He makes it home rather quickly, excited to text Herb, but when he gets there, there's already a notification on his phone.

 **Herb:** hey, archer, right? i know i told u to text me but i didn't get to say that i really enjoyed today. but it was a little. . . short? i guess? and i was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie together or something?? 

**Author's Note:**

> thats gay


End file.
